Star Fox Kids: Mystery of the Moon Part 1
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: This story takes place way back when Fox and Wolf were kids, and involves a mysterious secret involving Corneria's moon, and a rebel group of fighters that preceded Team Star Fox!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story will introduce a squadron of fighters that preceded the Star Fox team, known as the Star Rebels. Its members  
will consist mostly of characters I made up myself, such as Greneck Mist (a fox), Cynthia Koraway (a cat), Derick Cloud (another fox) SLOB64 (a clumsy robot parody of ROB64), Alexia Mist (Greneck's sister) and Lenny the Lynx (Miyu's brother).

This story also takes place way before Andross was a threat to the Lylat System. Also, Fox and Wolf are ten year old kids and haven't developed  
their rivalry yet.

Chapter 1: Fox's question to Wolf

One pleasant evening on 8789 Furry Street, Fox was playing in his backyard. He was climbing trees, chasing his tail, and doing the typical fox cub things. After sprinting, leaping, and hopping around like mad, he decided to lay down in the grass and watch the clouds roll by. He always loved watching the skies, because his lifelong ambition was to become a pilot someday, just like his dad, James. He also liked to drift into different states of conciousness and daydream. Just as he was about to start daydreaming about  
flying through the air in an Arwing, he was rudely interrupted by being dowsed with H20.  
"THIS IS AWESOME! Mondo, babeh! Flying through the sky...soaring...and...OH NO! We're in a storm! DAD! What are we gonna do?" asked Fox.  
"The only storm you're having is a mental one, doofus!" said a familiar voice. Fox looked up at the perpetrator, who was holding  
a bucket of water. It was his playmate, Wolf O' Donnel. Wolf always played mean tricks on Fox.  
"Ah, Wolf, whaddja have ta do that for?" asked Fox  
"Wolf's honor!" replied Wolf O' Donnel.  
"What's wolf's honor?" asked Fox.  
"It has to do with being a wolf, duh! Maybe you should start LEARNING some things if you want to be such a success like your pop, Fox!" said Wolf.  
"Like..what kinds of things?" asked Fox. Wolf rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you know, things like, what makes Arwings work, what button do you have to mash on the controller to do a barrel roll, when you have to hit the A button, where to find fuel cells on foreign planets, the essential knowledge of life, that kind of thing! Also, other things, like, well, for instance, do you know where babies come from?" asked Wolf.  
"Fortuna, right? Cuz that's where good fortune comes from?" asked Fox.  
"Your mom must have told you that!" snarled Wolf.  
"Well, she told me she'd let me know more of the intimate details when I get older!" said Fox.  
"Golly, you sure are gullible! Aww, anyway, I'm sorry I was rough on ya! I'd make it up with a friendly one-on one wrestling match, pally wally, but as it stands, I've got a date with the moon! And no, that doesn't mean I'm taking the moon out on a date!" exclaimed Wolf. Fox wasn't listening to Wolf, he was assembling a tiny model of an Arwing, that his father gave him for his birthday.  
"If you don't mind, Wolf, I'm busy learning some new things!" said Fox, who was frustrated at his playmate. Wolf turned his head, and glanced back at Fox. He paused, for a moment, staring at Fox. The truth was, even though Fox was a bit naive, he was trying very hard to be the best he could be, and Wolf, embarresingly enough, had actually been held back in school once.  
"Hey, FOX!" yelled out Wolf. No answer. He yelled harder, "FOX!". Fox came running up to Wolf.  
"What is it?" asked Fox. Fox could tell by the expression on Wolf's face, that he was sad. A tiny tear trickled down his cheek. He began to speak softly.  
"Fox, I'm sorry. The truth is, my education is sub-par, to say the least, not to mention, you're so much better at math and flight  
simulators than I am it isn't funny. At the pace I'm going, I could probably improve and grow up to be a wicked pilot, but you have  
one thing that I don't think I have much of...a good heart!" explained Wolf.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Fox.  
"I would gladly do anything for some quick cash! I mean, anything! You, on the other hand, you want to someday serve a greater cause, I can just see it in you. You want to help a greater cause!" said Wolf.  
"Isn't this conversation a little deep for kids our age, and for a fanfic about green cheese and the people who inhabit it?" asked Fox.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You didn't just break the fourth wall did you?" asked Wolf.  
"NO! I'd never do that Wolf! EVER!" said Fox.  
"Good! Anyway Fox, what was that important question you wanted to ask me a few nights ago?" asked Wolf.  
"Oh, THAT, well, err...I don't wanna talk about it! It's too weird!" said Fox. Wolf looked puzzled. A sour look was painted on his face.  
"Well, it's about that thing I see you do at night!" said Fox.  
"What...do you mean?" asked Wolf.  
"You...you...howl...at the moon!" said Fox.  
"OH, so you've noticed, well, that's part of being a wolf! See, we wolves have a bone to pick with the people of  
Corneria's moon! Let me tell you a tall tale, err, a little story, shall I?" said Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

That night, on a full moon, young kid Wolf O' Donnel was on the top of a grassy hill, on all fours, howling at the moon. His playmate Fox Mcloud had asked him why he did this. Wolf explained that he had a bone to pick with the people of Corneria's moon. But who were the people of Corneria's moon? The planetary government of Corneria had not colonized its moon, so who could possibly be up there? An inquisitive young Fox Mcloud begged for his friend Wolf to tell him the story.  
"Hi Wolf. I've been reading about laser guided missiles, they're awesome! Say, I've been meaning to ask you something Wolf!" said Fox.  
"Why do I howl at the moon?" said Wolf. "Because I want "them" to know that someday, I will get revenge!"  
"Get revenge for what? Get revenge on who?" asked Fox. Wolf paused, and glanced over at Fox.  
"Well, it's hard to talk about!" replied Wolf in a solumn tone.  
"Tell me, tell me!" demanded Fox. After thinking it over for a few minutes, Wolf finallly made the decision to inform Fox of why he wanted "revenge" on the inhabitants of the moon. But he wanted to tell him the story by relating it to something else Fox was familiar with.  
"Do you watch those paranormal UFO documentary shows on the Infinite Undiscovery channel?" asked Wolf.  
"I used to but my mom put a parental block on it, so I can't watch them anymore!" said Fox.  
"Oh!" sighed Wolf. "Well do you watch Power Punk Rebel Nation on Channel 200?"  
"YEAH!!! Even my mom watches that!" said Fox.  
"Did you see the episode about college kids who do freelance mechanics, and build spaceships with GPL ufo technology in their spare time?" asked Wolf.  
"Yeah, you mean the ones who form groups and fly through the stars blasting at asteroids in order to rebel?" asked Fox.  
"Yes, those guys! Listen up, here's the story, about the people who live inside the moon! Once upon a time I was walking through Corneria Park unsupervised, and I was looking up at the moon for no apparent reason. I stood there for a good two minutes, when to my surprise, I felt a tap on my shoulder! I turned around and saw someone much older than me, a teenage boy who was like 17 or so!" said Wolf.  
"Go on, then, Wolf, go on then!" said Fox, who was eating popcorn and sitting on a lawn chair.  
"Ok, well, I asked the teenager what his name was! He said he was Greneck Mist, lead pilot of the Star Rebel Team!" said Wolf. "He then preceded to tell me that he was one of those college kids who liked to fly through space with his friends! He said that his best  
friends helped him build customized ships for the team, and he said that he and his best friends have an exclusive hangout club where they have their Star Rebel team meetings, INSIDE the moon!! I asked him if I could join the team!" said Wolf.  
"Let me guess, he didn't let you join!" said Fox. "Did that make you angry? Did it make you want to start your own team of  
rebel space dudes when you grow up?  
"Yeah, he said I was a cool dude, but that I was too little, and that he didn't want me to get hurt! He said that his team fought for justce and righteousness, well, where does that leave me? What's in it for me, the little wolf kid? Then I met the rest of his team, they all started teasing me! Someday, I'll get revenge on them!" said Wolf.  
"How?" asked Fox.  
"You'll see. I'll start my OWN team of asteroid blasters when I get older!"  
"What will they stand for?" asked Fox.  
"GOLD AND GLORY!" replied Wolf.  
"Cool. You know you could have tossed in justice and righteousness in your list of things to fight for!" said Fox.  
"I'm all about the cash!" said Wolf.  
"Uh huh. I thought you were talking about gold. I like money too. So, are you up for a quick game of frizbee or do you need to get your anger out by howling at the moon more?" asked Fox.  
"I need to go get inside the moon and give those wusses a piece of my mind!" said Wolf.  
"They're not wusses! They sound cool!" said Fox.  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go howl at the moon some more!" said Wolf. Meanwhile, Fox was chasing his tail, and frolicing through the  
forest, when suddenly he looked up at the sky in shock. He saw five ships, engaged in a dogfight. He raced to tell Wolf, but when he got there, Wolf was in a panic.  
"CORNERIA'S UNDER ATTACK!!!" said Wolf. "Look!" he shouted, and pointed towards the buildings of Corneria  
City off in the distance. One by one they were crumbling down. Evil forces had invaded Lylat. Shortly thereafterwards, Wolf and Fox were beamed up into a mothership. It was a good guy mothership. It was the mothership of the Star Rebels. Greneck Mist could be seen running the controls.  
"We need to protect Corneria boys!! Let's hop in our arwings. Two of us will have to stay behind and take care of these awesomely cute little kids! I know one of them! Their parents could be in grave danger!" said Greneck.  
"HEY! No way man! I wanna fight with you guys! I want my own arwing!" said Wolf.  
"Uhh, Wolf, you're kind of immature!" said Fox. He continued. "Even for your age!"  
"You two kids stay here in the mothership! Two of us will stay behind and warp the mothership into invisible mode, so the mothership is temporarily locked in-between the dimensional boundaries of the universe, therebye preventing enemy fire from hitting it! Or better yet, just retreat inside Corneria's moon if you really have to!" said Greneck.  
"Oh, aren't you a smart one! NOT!" said Wolf.  
"You're a fiesty one aren't you?" replied Greneck.  
"Yeah, it's in my blood! And BTW, your punk hairstyle makes you look like a PUNK! And what kind of a name is Greneck? What was your mother eating when she named you?" said Wolf.  
"I happen to like my hairstyle! I'm proud of it! I think it makes me look cool!" said Greneck tossing back his hair.  
"That was so wrong!" commented Wolf.  
"I like your hairstyle too, Greneck!" said Cynthia Coroway, a cat girl.  
Cynthia Coroway began running her hands through Greneck's hair, when suddenly she realized she was running her hands through  
an over-abundance of styling gel.  
"YOU PUT TOO MUCH STYLING GEL IN IT!" said Cynthia.  
"That's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it!" responded Greneck Mist.  
Two of the other members of Star Rebel, Alexia Mist and Lenny Lynx came over to Fox and Wolf, who were sitting in a corner, crying.  
"Hey, you two! Thank goodness for Greneck Mist! If he hadn't noticed you two, we wouldn't have been able to save your life!" said Alexia, Greneck's sister.  
"Yeah, I guess he's alright!" said Wolf. "Why wouldn't he let me JOIN you guys?" he asked.  
"You're too young!" interjected Lenny Lynx, Miyu Lynx's brother. Cynthia Coraway, a cat girl, interrupted both of them.  
"You two kids are soo cute! I WANT to be the one to stay and take care of the kids!" protested Cynthia. Greneck rolled his eyes.  
"LOOK you guys, this is an EXTREMELY serious dire situation! No arguing! Let me decide!" said Greneck, who began reciting "Eeni Meeni Minee Mo!" He decided that Alexia and Lenny should stay behind and take care of the kids.  
"Oh man, I wanted to play house with Cynthia, not the fox girl!" groaned Lenny.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
